1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the field of health care, and more specifically, to a container for receiving and containing emesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention contemplates a new and improved container for receiving and containing emesis, which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others, while providing better and more advantageous over-all results.
Typically, hospitals, doctors"" facilities and small clinics and the like use basins, which are open, shallow, kidney-shaped, plastic pans for the collection of emetic or like matter. Unfortunately, these basins are large and bulky which makes it difficult to store them in an easily accessible place for patients. Further, the open top of the basins often results in undesirable splashing and spillage of the emesis.
Similarly, during times of nausea occurring in the home or other common areas, trash cans, paper/plastic bags, towels or any available receptacle is used to receive emetic or like matter. Unfortunately, the use of these devices often result in spills onto clothing, carpets, floors, furniture, car interiors, walls, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,332 purports to provide a portable receptacle for receiving emesis. The receptacle having a fairly complicated design. Such a design would hinder making the product disposable. Further, the receptacle is bulky and not readily stored in a compact manner.
A need remains in the art for a receptacle for receiving emesis and the like which is simple in design, convenient to store, and disposable, while being effective to prevent spills and splashes.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art, by providing an emetic container that is easily accessed during times of nausea and prevents unwanted spills. This is accomplished by providing a container for receiving and containing emetic or like matter that is compact, easily transportable, and disposable.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved container for receiving and containing emetic or like matter is provided.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a container for receiving emesis that is compact and easily transportable.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a container for receiving emesis that is disposable.
It is still a further objective of this invention to provide a container for receiving emesis device that is of durable and reliable construction.
It is still a further objective of this invention to provide a container for receiving emesis that has all of the advantages of the containers and none of the disadvantages.
To accomplish these objectives, the present invention provides for a container for receiving and containing emesis or other matter. The container includes a hollow body member that is open only at a first end and closed at a second end. The body member is disposed generally symmetrically about a central axis to define an interior space. There are receiving means carried on the first end of the body member adapted to facilitate receiving and directing emesis or other matter into the interior space. The container further includes restricting means carried on the body member adapted for restricting reverse flow of emesis or other matter. The body member is preferably formed of flexible material to allow the container to have a collapsed configuration wherein the first and second ends are closely spaced along the central axis and an expanded configuration wherein the first and second ends are widely spaced along the central axis.
According to one aspect of the invention, the restricting means comprises a local annular restriction located between the neck end and the base end, the restriction being operative to provide a gradual reduction in a cross-sectional area of the interior space above a minimum cross-sectional location and a gradual increase in the cross-sectional area below the minimum cross-sectional location, the annular restriction defining a lower wall adapted for restricting reverse flow of emesis or other matter within the interior space.
According to another aspect of the invention, the receiving means comprises an annular flange encompassing the neck end, the flange defining an opening in flow communication with the interior space, the flange being formed of flexible material adapted to facilitate receiving and directing emesis or other matter into the interior space.
According to another aspect of the invention, the annular flange includes reinforcing means at an outside edge thereof.
According toe another aspect of the invention the reinforcing means includes an additional amount of the flexible material rolled under at the edge.
According to another aspect of the invention, the base end includes a planar supporting base.
According to another aspect of the invention, the container further includes volume increasing means carried on the body member, the volume increasing means defining a pocket adapted for flow communication with the interior lower space.
According to another aspect of the invention the body member material is a member of the group consisting of elastomeric materials, and is preferably latex-free.
According to another aspect of the invention, the body member includes an upper sphere-like portion, a lower sphere-like portion, and a concave region extending between the upper and lower portions, wherein the concave region is operative to form the restricting means.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system is provided for receiving and containing associated emesis or other matter. The system includes a container including:
a hollow body member having an open neck end and closed base end, the body member being disposed generally symmetrically about a central axis extending between the neck and base ends, the body member having an interior wall defining an interior space;
receiving means carried on the body member at the neck end being adapted to facilitate receiving and directing emesis or other matter into the interior space;
restricting means carried on the body member being adapted for restricting reverse flow of emesis or other matter within the interior space; and,
wherein the body member is formed of flexible material, the body member being adapted to have a collapsed configuration wherein the neck end and the base end are closely spaced along the central axis and an expanded configuration wherein the neck end and the base end are widely spaced along the axis;
and a holder adapted to receive and support the container, the holder including:
a main body member having an opening adapted to receive the container therein;
means for closing the container at the neck of the body member;
means for storing plurality of containers, wherein the containers are in the collapsed configuration;
means adapted for cleaning emesis or other matter that is not received within the interior space.
According to another aspect of the invention, the systems further comprises containers adapted to be in a half fold configuration.
According to another aspect of the invention, the system further includes means for disposing of the containers after use.
According to another aspect of the invention, a holder adapted to receive and support a container for receiving and containing associated emesis or other matter is provided. The holder includes a main body member having an opening adapted to receive the container therein, the main body including gripping means surrounding the opening for gripping the container; a plurality of supporting legs depending from the main body member; and, a handle being operatively attached to the main body member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a combination of a container adapted for receiving and containing associated emesis or other matter and a holder adapted to hold and support the container is provided. The combination includes a container, the container having:
a hollow body member having an open neck end and closed base end, the body member being disposed generally symmetrically about a central axis extending between the neck and base ends, the body member having an interior wall defining an interior space;
receiving means carried on the body member at the neck end being adapted to facilitate receiving and directing emesis or other matter into the interior space;
restricting means carried on the body member being adapted for restricting reverse flow of emesis or other matter within the interior space; and,
wherein the body member is formed of flexible material, the body member being adapted to have a collapsed configuration wherein the neck end and the base end are closely spaced along the central axis and an expanded configuration wherein the neck end and the base end are widely spaced along the axis; and,
a holder adapted to receive and support the container, the holder including:
a main body member having an opening adapted to receive the container therein, the main body including gripping means surrounding the opening for gripping the container;
a plurality of supporting legs depending from the main body member; and,
a handle being operatively attached to the main body member.
Other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.